Heart Pattern
Heart Pattern is the first ending of the Nisekoi anime series and performed by Chitoge Kirisaki's voice actor Nao Tōyama. The music and lyrics are composed by Shō Watanabe, while the arrangement of the song is by Kazunori Watanabe. The song does not appear at the end of the first episode, but made its debut in episode two of the series. Summary Animated version A giant egg with a keyhole is seen that shows different patterns on it that has something to do with the weather. The scene then moves to Chitoge's room while she wakes up, the scene moves to different splitting pictures containing Raku and Chitoge walking on a grassfield. The scene skips showing different patterns of Chitoge at the background while the egg with the keyhole moves around the screen. The scene skips further to a hologramed like version of Chitoge turning rounds showing different facial expressions. The scene moves on to the stuffs Chitoge has in her room, while later a scene shows multiple Chitoge's walking. The scene then moves closer to only one Chitoge walking, which later showing her key and shows a keyhole in the form of Raku. Chitoge is then seen touching her key, while after that, a scene is shown of Chitoge wearing different clothes. A scene shows different colored bunnies dances in front of the giant egg with a keyhole. It then shows three different boards containing the back of Chitoge jumping and the egg below. Later in the next scene, it shows Chitoge on a red stripe yelling. There is a quick scene showing Ruri Miyamoto on a weekly horoscope board. The next scene contains Chitoge and later her appearance when she was a child which they are also seen walking on scarf. The next scene shows Raku using Chitoge's key to open his pendant, which Chitoge's hand puts Raku's hand down. The next scene shows the young appearance of Raku and Chitoge holding hands inside a keyhole. The final scene shows Chitoge showing poses to Raku as that Raku smiles to her, she takes his scarf and runs off. At the end, Chitoge is seen sitting on the giant egg. Appearances * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Ruri Miyamoto * Kosaki Onodera Lyrics Television version Full version Trivia * The four colored bunnies in the video dancing in front of the giant egg appear to be: Kosaki Onodera, Ruri Miyamoto, Seishirō Tsugumi, and Marika Tachibana. Seishirō and Marika's faces are both not shown in the ending because they have yet to make a appearance in the anime. * The four colored bunnies can be recognized through their color and their items they are most known about, however Kosaki's item was a red ban around her bunny costume head, which may be that she is fighting for her love for Raku: ** Ruri Miyamoto is the mint colored bunny that can be recognized by her glasses. ** Seishirō Tsugumi is the blue colored bunny that can be recognized by her blue ribbon at the left side of her face. ** Marika Tachibana is the orange colored bunny that can be recognized by her flower ribbon. * The quick scene of Ruri Miyamoto shows only six zodiacs, which are: Libra, Scorpio, Aquarius, Aries, Capricorn, and Cancer.